


Kingdom Yet to Come

by Voidfish



Series: Thor's Week 2019 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, with tons of dramatic irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidfish/pseuds/Voidfish
Summary: Thor is a small king, at only eight years old, and yet he finds he is a troubled one. He stands outside of the decimated throne room, back flush against the wall, as he awaits for his general to return from his surveillance of the enemy that has managed to take control of his kingdom.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Thor and Loki play king. For Thor's Week Day One: Child.





	Kingdom Yet to Come

Thor is a small king, at only eight years old, and yet he finds he is a troubled one. He stands outside of the decimated throne room, back flush against the wall, as he awaits for his general to return from his surveillance of the enemy that has managed to take control of his kingdom.

Soft footsteps announce Loki’s arrival. Thor nods at his general who, despite being younger, has so far been acting as a brave soldier. His shoulders shake slightly as he maneuvers his way towards Thor.

“Address your king,” Thor announces. “What have you found about our enemy?”

“Can I be king next?” Loki asks, eyes wide in awe.

“If you help me defeat these monsters,” Thor announces, “then I will announce you king and you can be king during the next invasion.”

Loki nods, smile brightly adorning his face and even in this time of struggle Thor cannot help but smile back. “Well, father - ”

“The frost giant,” Thor corrects.

“The frost giant,” Loki nods. “He’s in the room sitting and talking with an advisor.”

Thor raises his eyebrows. “And he did not see you?”

Loki smiles widely, proudly showcasing a gap in his teeth. “Of course. It is me we are talking about.”

Thor grins in return. “Of course.”

“So,” Loki asks, leaning in close. At first he seemed not interested in the battle but now that the mischief truly begins, Thor notes, he is much more excited. “What is our plan?”

“We use the element of surprise.” Thor suggests. 

Loki nods. “And then?”

“That will be all we need. My sword shall take care of the rest.” Thor’s sword was, in truth, a stick he had found while scavenging earlier that morning for supplies for today’s raid. He figured, however, that the frost giant would not be the wiser. He would simply use his great strength to slay the beast.

Loki frowns. “And you’re sure, again, this is something we should be doing?”

Thor laughs. “This is what Asgard wants. They need a hero.”

“Yes, but are we sure that father - that this frost giant cannot be reasoned with?”

“Brother,” Thor says, slinging a hand around Loki’s shoulder and pulling him closer, “this is a serious matter. The frost giants are our enemy. Every hero needs a villain.”

“And you’re the hero?” Loki asks, worry clear on his face.

“Nonsense, Loki,” Thor clarifies. “We are the heroes.”

“Oh.” Loki seems to like that.

“I’m just the bigger of the two heroes,” Thor says, “but you are the equally important, less useful hero.”

“I still have the ability to tell,” Loki warns.

“You get to be king next,” Thor promises.

Loki is satisfied at that. “How shall we proceed?”

“Follow my lead,” Thor says. Before Loki can respond, however, the young king has taken off into the lair of his enemy. 

The giant, atop a stolen throne, says nothing as Thor barrels into the room, moving with purpose. He attacks the legs first, wacking at them with his mighty sword.

“Take that, fierce beast,” he cries. Footsteps hurry behind him, no doubt Loki at last come to join in on the fight. 

To Thor’s surprise, the beast chuckles at him.

“And just what are you doing,” the frost giant asks him, grinning as he peers down, taking a giant finger and using it to tuck a piece of hair behind Thor’s ear.

“I am saving the kingdom.” Thor says.

“We’re playing king again,” Loki supplies behind him.

The giant smiles warmly before turning to his accomplice. “I suppose that will be all for the day,” he says, and his ally smiles before waving at the two boys and taking his leave. “Could you not save the kingdom with your mother?”

“It’s not as fun,” Thor admits. 

“Well, who am I to play?” 

“You,” Loki proclaims, as if the idea were his own, “are a frost giant. Thor is king now, but I am king next time.”

For a moment the giant’s face is stone, and as quick as the moment is there it is gone. “Well, I can say you boys have definetly bested me. What do you win?”

“We get our kingdom back,” Thor grins, pulling Loki closer towards him. “And we get glory.”

“Well,” the giant says, standing from his throne with a groan. “I can’t promise you glory yet. But how about food?”

“I would like that,” Loki says, scurrying quick as a mouse over to the man’s side.

Thor scans the room and watches as it all transforms to normal life - the frost giant turns from a fierce blue shape to Odin, arm outstretched towards him. The throne room, once sprawled with signs of battle, is now properly in place. And his general transforms back to regular Loki, who looks over with wide eyes, begging him to join him.

Thor smiles. “I would, as well, father.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at @freebrucebanner


End file.
